Mending
by GeekRyuu
Summary: Jack attempts to mend his fences with Sam after Shades of Grey. He's starting to wonder if a fruit basket might not have been a better plan.


_Mending_  
by Ryuu  
Fandom: SG-1  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Rating: Gah...T, I guess? Since there's some sex at the beginning and few bad words? Definitely not something I'd want the Care Bears crowd reading, yes.  
Keywords: smut, angst, fluff  
Spoilers: Shades of Grey

Notes: Jack/Sam and all related SG-1/Stargate characters are the property of MGM/Gekko Productions. This is purely non-profit work of fanfiction. This is one I wrote a while back after Lyss mentioned writing angsty shower sex set in "Shades of Grey" and the plotbunnies invaded so I suddenly wanted to write post-episode angsty smut. Anyway, here's my attempt at it (although the smut stayed rather low-key) and I'm pretty sure hers is much better and a lot hotter.

This is why I should not write when it's late and I've been at work all day. Enjoy, critique, mock...I go pillowcrash now.

* * *

Jack looked up at her, glad that enough light came through his bedroom window to palely illuminate the expression on Major Carter's face as he stroked her into a shuddering orgasm. She cried out, her back arching, her body going rigid-achingly, wildly beautiful-before she slumped over him bonelessly, panting hard.

"Carter," he murmured, bringing up a hand to stroke her hair. Sam flinched at the touch, rolling off him with a sigh.

"Carter?" he asked, completely at sea, managing to pull his lax muscles into a sitting position.

She refused to meet his eyes as she struggled out of his bed and began fumbling for her clothes. "You're a bastard, Jack."

He blinked. "If you think I'm a bastard, why did we-"

She perched on the corner of the bed farthest from him and started fastening her bra. "Because I apparently have an unhealthy attraction towards complete bastards."

Jack winced at the bitter note in her voice, a part of him loathing himself for putting it there. "Sam... I never meant to-"

"Save it," she interrupted tersely, her hands clenching on her shirt. "I can't hear this right now."

"You came to my house," he pointed out, an undercurrent of anger in his voice. "You kissed me _first_. You can't just leave like this."

She finally turned to look at him, her eyes icy cold. "Just watch me go," she hissed.

"No." Before she could evade him, Jack scrambled over to her, grasping her wrist. "I'm not just gonna let you fuck me over like this."

"Let me go, Jack." Her voice was devoid of emotion.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." She tried to pull her wrist free. "Let go."

"Carter-" He let out a yelp as her fingers dug into his tendons, the pain loosening his grasp enough for her to jerk free. "Dammit, Carter!"

"What did you _expect_?" She stood up, backing away from him, her voice thick with rage. "You _lied_ to me. You lied to all of us."

"I had to!" he snapped. "We had no idea how deep this thing went and I had to make them believe that I really changed sides!"

"Such a good dutiful little soldier," came the bitter reply. She grabbed her pants off the floor, struggling to turn them right-side-out and get her legs into them at the same time. She didn't even realize she was crying until he stood and walked over to her, gathering her against him.

"Let me go," she said wearily, too tired to fight him any more.

"No," was the soft answer and he was suddenly leading her back to the bed and gently urging her to lie down, then spooning up against her back, holding her close.

"I should go…" she began.

He kissed the back of her neck. "Stay."

"This…this doesn't make it all better," she murmured.

"I know." His fingers idly stroked her side. "Carter?"

She sighed again. "What?"

The fingers paused and his arms tightened around her. "I never wanted to hurt you."

She laced her fingers through his. "Thank you."

"Stay?" he repeated, nuzzling her hair. He felt her nod.

"Yeah."

"Good." Jack kissed her neck again, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow morning, she'd still be in his arms. He figured he'd worry about the rest of it later.


End file.
